1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to local area data acquisition systems, and more specifically to a local area system and method for determining the personal preferences of members in a local group.
2. Background Art
All too often people find themselves in places like sporting events, malls, parties and concerts where the music does not suit their tastes. For example, while some are died in the wool fans of the Muzak emitted from shopping mall loudspeakers, other people would rather hear the latest Britney Spears single while shopping. Similarly, while some may be impressed at sporting events by colored smoke spewing about to the strains of “Rock You Like a Hurricane”, others keep randomly screaming “Freebird” in hopes that the DJ or maestro will instead spin that classic slice of Americana.
The problem in these group settings is that the DJ, band, minstrel or other music provider is unable to read the minds of the members of the group to determine their particular musical preferences. While some members of the group might be bold enough to shout, “Turn that garbage off! We want ‘Ice Ice Baby’,” the opinion of one vocal Vanilla Ice supporter doth not the collective opinion of the group make.
There is thus a need for a system to determine the musical preferences of a group of people in a local setting.